Deal
by magic207
Summary: Arthur is obsessed with Merlin. Well, a certain part of Merlin in particular...


Arthur is slightly obsessed with Merlin's asshole.

He wakes up and before he is fully conscious his hands already find their way down Merlin's body and his glorious ass. Merlin stirrs in his sleep and Arthur uses the movement to entangle himself from his manservant and shuffle a few inches towards the end of the bed to focus his attentions on the centre of his world. He pulls the cheeks apart to see. It's still slightly puffy from last night, but already it has tightened again. He starts touching it, it's slick with oil and his own cum. Arthur shudders.

When he inserts the second finger Merlin wakes.

'Arthur. - mmh.'

Arthur bites the cheek his head has been resting on.

'so - do you want your breakfast? Or maybe not quite yet?'

Arthur doesn't bother to answer that, instead he adds a third finger, and this time he isn't gentle.

'Arthur, careful. I'm so sore. Thanks to you, you animal.'

He is right of course. The second fuck last night had been unusually slow, but the other two times had been as rough as they both preferred it.

'Maybe I should kiss it better…'

And Arthur moves between Merlin's leg, spreads his cheeks a bit more and kisses it better.

Luckily Merlin can deal with Arthur's obsession. In the beginning he had been hesitant, a little self conscious, but soon he found he can live with the fact that Arthur's goal in life, besides being king and unite all of Albion, is to finger and lick and fuck that little ring of muscles as often as possible. Merlin also found himself very responsive to that.

So he lets Arthur lick him clean of oil and cum, push the tip of his tongue inside a bit, run the broad of his tongue up the crack and then down again to his balls, until finally fuck Merlin with it in earnest. And then fuck something Merlin with something bigger in earnest.

Every good leader needs to be creative. And Arthur is a great leader. And thus very creative.

They had tried every position known to man and then some. Merlin's magic had helped to do some things that actually defied various laws of nature.

Arthur is also very competitive. And as he is of course the only one allowed access to Merlin's bum, he is competitive with himself. The record of MAKING MERLIN COME IN ONE DAY lies currently at eight. Improvable. MAKING MERLIN COME IN ONE FUCK lies at three. Definitely improvable. FINGERS INSIDE MERLIN NEXT TO ARTHUR'S COCK lies at five. Probably that's the limit. He had been painfully stretched then. But maybe…

Well not today. Today Arthur decides it is time to use one of his latest purchases. Of course he hadn't bought it himself, he can't be seen near a stall like that on the market, but he had sent one of his knights. Boy had that been an uncomfortable conversation. But hopefully worth it. Arthur had spent a week now anticipating, and just the thought about it turns him on, so when Merlin wants to turn around after they are both spent to cuddle or whatever, he holds him in place on his belly, and reaches under the mattress. It's not easy to hide something from your manservant. Luckily Merlin is not very good.

'Arthur, what do you want to - oh.'

Arthur considers it a very pleasant morning. He fucks Merlin with the wooden dildo for a while, and then he fucks him himself again. Then he does it all over again.

It is a wonderful sight, Merlin's hole all pink and swollen, a lot of his own cum, Merlin all flushed and incoherent and begging Arthur, sometimes to stop, sometimes to speed up.

Of course Arthur always does the exact opposite.

Of course Merlin is too far gone to realise that.

Arthur is especially fascinated by the fact that the wooden dick, even if he pushes it in very deep, slips out of Merlin's body all by itself when he lets it go.

It might even be a day to try and break the record of MAKING MERLIN COME IN ONE DAY, seeing that his count lies by five even before noon, but Merlin eventually goes on strike and limps out.

Arthur starts to make some more plans.

The next two days Arthur is abstinent. Not of Merlin completely, they do stuff, but of his anus. Well not completely abstinent, but he doesn't penetrate. Well only with his tongue a bit. And fingers, but just to test the tightness. Well he doesn't fuck it.

Merlin, interestingly, minds.

That does have a soothing affect on Arthur, not that he feels guilty or anything, he is the crown prince and his manservant is his, ears and arse, but still it's nice to see Merlin begging for it by offering his bum and rubbing against Arthur's groin with urgency.

Finally, whilst they are preparing Arthur for the feast that evening, Arthur decides it has been long enough.

He turns Merlin around and bends him over the table. After he got rid of his breeches, he reclaims Merlin's hole with his tongue. It's tighter than ever since the first time they had sex. It never had a two day break since then. He could get lost in the taste and texture, could come just from the little sounds Merlin makes, but he has a plan. He pulls out the other little device he had the knight sent for. It's smaller than the dildo, but Merlin is tight enough to put up some resistance when he pushes the butt plug in. The ring of muscles closes nicely around the thin stem, leaving the flattened handle neatly between the cheeks. Arthur stands back, admiring the view. Merlin, all flushed and irritated, turns around.

'What's the matter, Arthur? What is that? Why have you stopped?'

Arthur explains, whilst fondling Merlin's bum and revelling in the feeling of the bit of wood.

Merlin gets all glassy-eyed and sighs.

'I thought you had tired of me when you didn't fuck me for TWO DAYS.'

That is such a ridiculous thought. But Merlin looks so relieved and turned on and pliant that Arthur has to kiss him. That very nearly leads to an untimely end of the little experiment, as Arthur is very tempted to replace the butt plug with his own cock, but he is a leader and therefore capable of great self restraint. Merlin isn't as much, and Arthur loves him a little more for that.

But on with the plan.

'You will serve me tonight like this. You will not take it out of your body, I will, after the feast.'

'You will make me walk around with it. I will be horny and turned on the entire time, and you will know it. That's so hot.'

Gods, Arthur loves this man.

Somehow they manage to both get presentable and be on time for the meal.

Arthur has a splendid evening. Of course he has no idea who is attending, what he is eating, or what anybody has to say about anything.

Merlin is there. He walks funny, is flushed and hard under his tunic, and even more clumsy than usual. Other people notice, and that is the only time they come into Arthur's focus, when they talk to Merlin. Gwen is concerned. She puts a hand on Merlin, and he must be terribly sensitive by now, because he startles and blushes even more. Gaius puts a hand on Merlin's forehead to check for a fever, and that is wrong on so many levels.

But mostly the interest is sexual. Arthur KNOWS that Merlin is beautiful and utterly attractive, but normally not many people notice. A few do, and they get scared away by a possessive crown prince. But surprisingly only a few.

Tonight Merlin must have a different charisma. Maybe because he isn't as pale as usual. Or he gives off a smell like an animal in heat. Dozens of people notice him. Men and Women. Morgana flashes her cleavage to him. Repeatedly. Merlin doesn't notice. Sir Degan puts his hand on Merlin's. Merlin legs it. Wobbly.

One of the cooks makes Merlin sit down, because he thinks he looks exhausted. Merlin sits very carefully and stays very still. The man leans in on him heavily and attempts to feed him some custard. Merlin closes his eyes, eats a bit and walks away. Very wobbly. When one of the older ladies gives him a hearty slap on the backside whilst he walks past, Merlin breaks. He stops in his tracks, graps hold of the back of a chair, (Morgana's chair!) and moans. Arthur jumps to his feet, ready to invent any excuse for this horribly inappropriate behaviour, when he notices it's very quiet all around. Merlin has frozen everybody in the room. Everybody except Arthur. Arthur loves him a little more for that.

When he reaches Merlin and touches him, Merlin shakes.

'Please. Arthur, I can't. I'm sorry, it's too much, I can't handle any more. It just feels so… and you look at me the whole time…

Please. Just. Do something.'

And it's so tempting. He could fuck Merlin here in front of the whole court. He could…

But he wants this to go on. He wants to see Merlin go past his limits for him.

'If you want we stop. But if you carry on, I promise you two things:

That I will retire very soon, and that, if you make it, tomorrow I will let you do to me whatever you want. Anything.'

Merlin stares at him for a moment. Then he visibly pulls himself together and stands up.

'Sire,' and he knows what it does to Arthur when he calls him that in that tone of voice, the little tease.

'You might want to return to your seat if you don't want to raise any questions.'

Arthur might want to build a statue for this man. In pink.

Arthur keeps his promise and retires as soon as acceptable. Actually he has no idea if it is acceptable, he can't even remember if he had any dessert, but this is a matter of urgency.

They walk to Arthur's chambers as fast as Merlin is able to, and the last few steps Arthur has to drag Merlin because his servant is loosing the battle against his own body. When the door is closed behind them, Merlin grabs the prince and rubs himself on his legs, moaning and sweaty. But Arthur hasn't put them both through all of that for it to end so easily. He pushes Merlin's hips away, and Merlin leans his head on his shoulder and submits. Again.

Arthur touches Merlin's body all over, his tense shoulders, the small of his back where the tunic is wet from sweat, his bum. He runs his fingers over the lump of wood carefully and Merlin shivers. Arthur leaves one hand there, the other one travels around Merlin's body and touches his cock. His very hard, leaking and apparently very sensitive cock. Merlin has to fight his orgasm from just a brush of Arthur's fingers. But he does, he lets Arthur go on with his plan. Arthur has always had the deepest admiration for this endless trust Merlin puts into him. It makes him feel responsible and invincible at the same time.

Now he walks Merlin slowly towards the bed and carefully takes all clothes off his manservant. He tries to do this with as little touching as possible, but here and there he has to brush a nipple of lick a bead of sweat. Merlin seems unable to speak by now, he just sways and groans and stares at Arthur with huge dilated eyes.

Finally Arthur eases him on his back on the bed. Then the prince just stares at his price.

Merlin has one hand clutching the headboard, the other one is fisting the sheets on his side. His hips move desperately in small jerks, as if he can't help it. His cock is laying against his belly, twitching slightly. His skin is pale in most places, flushed in some, and flawless all over. One leg is bent, the other one is lying tensely on the sheets. Merlin is perfect.

'Lift your hips' Arthur's voice seems to be lower than usual, and he has to repeat it until Merlin comprehends. Arthur shoves a pillow underneath the other man.

'Now open your legs, Merlin'

And Merlin does, shamelessly. Arthur can see the end of the butt plug.

'don't come until I allow it' Arthur says, although he is pretty sure he doesn't need to. Merlin would try anyway. Arthur loves him for that, too.

Arthur kneels at the end of the bed to have a close look. He takes the handle between his fingers and tests how firm it is. Merlin's ass clenches around it, it takes some effort to turn it a bit. Merlin mewls. Arthur then pulls a little. First it doesn't move, then the muscle gives way with a nice squelching sound, and Merlin moans. Arthur fucks him just a little bit with the plug and then pulls it out completely. The little hole clenches around nothing and Merlin makes a sound that isn't even human.

'You can come now' Arthur say, intending to put his tongue there next to feel the orgasm, but before he has the chance to, Merlin comes. Without a single point of contact.

Arthur watches his anus tighten, his balls clench, his dick twitch, the pearly cum cover Merlin's chest and hears Merlin scream his name. It goes on for a few heartbeats, and Arthur can't breath. Finally Merlin relaxes. Arthur can't restrain himself anymore, he throws himself between Merlin's limp legs and pushes his erection into the tight hole. Merlin is pliant and barely conscious, and Arthur fucks him as hard as he has never fucked anybody before. It's so good. Merlin makes little noises, he must be sore and so sensitive, and his cock stirs and tries to get hard again. Arthur decides he can't get the right angle like this, pulls out and manhandles Merlin onto his front. Merlin couldn't possibly hold himself up right now, so he just lies there, stretched out and totally flaccid. Arthur pounds into his overused hole until his own orgasm clashes over him like a wave.

Afterwards he collects a half asleep Merlin in his arms.

Merlin whispers 'I love you, Arthur' and Arthur is once more stunned that Merlin can put such complex and big things into such small words.

Just before he falls asleep Arthur thinks about tomorrow. With a bit of anticipation. Merlin is slightly obsessed with Arthur's balls.


End file.
